


Fuck You All the Time

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, F/M, Fem!Louis, Genderswap, Pegging, Strap-Ons, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants to try pegging with his girlfriend, Louis. Louis turns out to enjoy it more than she thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. okay, so just in case you aren't so sure of what pegging is, its when a guy gets fucked with a strap-on by a girl.  
> i got motivation for this because i literally say all the time that i want to fuck louis and many other boys with strap-ons and so i found out that thats actually a thing and its pegging so i was like wow i should write this.
> 
> ***this was also written for alter-ego month***

"Okay, wait," Louis says, voice slower than usual from confusion. "Run this by me again, yeah? Don't think I quite understand yet." 

 

Harry shifts from where he's sitting underneath her, moves so he can bury his face in the pillows. He's been thinking about this conversation a lot, ever since he's looked up the word, but he didn't think actually having the conversation would be this, well... embarrassing.

 

"Hey, no, none of that," she tells him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to focus back on her. "Just explain it to me again. Please, baby."

 

Harry sighs, shakes his fringe out of his eyes. "I want to try pegging - you basically just, like, its weird, alright, I know that. Just, don't make fun of me, please?"

 

"I could never," Louis says, face going soft like it always does when she coaxes something out of Harry that he's embarrassed of saying. 

 

"Okay, well... erm. Pegging is basically, like, you fuck me? Like, with a strap on?" Harry says, watching his fingers while he toys around with them in his lap. 

 

Louis hums in understanding, nodding her head slightly. "Is that something you... really want? Or are you just curious?"

 

"I, um, really want it. Like, I've bottomed before with, like, guys and stuff, and it's really good. Ever since we've been together, I haven't, though, and as much fun as it is to, like, fuck you and all, I kind of miss being... the one getting fucked."

 

Louis nods, "Yeah. Yeah I think I could - think I could fuck you, if you'd like."

 

Harry smiles, shy and tentative, like he doesn't quite believe she's agreed yet. "You sure? You don't have to, if it seems weird or gross or whatever to you."

 

Louis shakes her head. "It's actually kind of hot, really. 'Cos guys with guys is hot and then, like, you're a guy and it'll be kind of like I'm a guy for a little while. I just, I don't know much of anything about gay sex, H, since I am a girl and all, so you'll have to help me out, yeah?"

 

Harry nods, "Of course. We'll have to get some things, too, like a strap on, and some lube."

 

"Okay," Louis says, smiling at Harry reassuringly. "So we're really going to try this, then?"

 

Harry just kisses her in reply.

 

\----------

 

"So I just finger you open?" Louis asks, opening the tiny bottle of lube they'd bought earlier that day. Harry had given her a run through of the basics of gay sex, like prep and taking things slow, before they'd started getting undressed and onto the bed, but Louis is still not so sure about everything.

 

"Yeah, baby, just put the lube on your fingers and smear it around, then finger me. Go slow, though, it's been a while," Harry says, turning over to where he's on all fours, with his arse on display to his girl friend.

 

Louis does as she's told, smearing a decent amount of lube on her fingers. She swallows before rubbing the pads of her fingers against Harry's hole, causing him to groan low in his throat and his hole to flutter. 

 

She presses a finger inside, all the way to the last knuckle. She keeps her finger still for a while, waiting for Harry to give her permission to keep going. Harry's back has gotten stiff and tight ever since she's prodded the tip of a finger into his tight hole, so she knows by the tell-tale signs that he must be experiencing some bit of discomfort.

 

"Okay," Harry says, voice strained, "you can move, just - keep going slow."

 

Louis nods, even though Harry can't see her, not with the way his head is pushed deep into the pillows at the head of the bed. She pulls most of her finger out, then pushes it back in a little bit faster than the first time she'd sank it into his tight heat. She does that a couple more times, then, deciding Harry probably can take another finger, pushes in a second slick digit along side the first.

 

Harry mewls at that, his arms falling into a heap beside his head. This must feel good for him, Louis thinks. She doesn't quite understand how, because she knows she hasn't hit his prostate yet. She's been googling the prostate ever since he brought up pegging, and she knows it takes a bit longer than that to actually find it. Harry must just like the stretch of being filled. 

 

Louis starts to scissor her fingers, stretching Harry out even more than she was at first, making Harry push his arse back on her fingers. She slips in a third along side the first two and starts to actually finger fuck him, searching inside of him with her fingers for that bundle of nerves that's going to make him scream.

 

She pushes her fingers harshly a bit towards the left, curling them at the same time, and, oh, that must be the prostate, then, because Harry absolutely screams, his arse clenching impossibly tight around Louis's fingers. Louis thinks for a moment that Harry must have just came, because she'd read that when boys come, they're arseholes tighten up so much that it's nearly painfully tight around whatever's inside of them, but then Harry groans and begs, "Fuck me now, please, Lou, need you to fuck me."

 

Louis shakily pulls her fingers out, grabbing at the side of the bed for the strap on she'd placed there previously. It takes her a while to get it on, but once she's got it on and set into the right places, she grabs the lube and puts a gracious amount onto the fake dick attached to her body. The cock isn't that big, length-wise, but it's thick and hard, as if it's an actual, real-life, hard dick.

 

"You ready, baby?" she asks, lining up the fake cock with Harry's hole. The head catches on the rim as Harry's body shakes with how hard he's nodding his head. 

 

Louis pushes the dildo into Harry's hole, using one hand to hold Harry's hip and the other to guide the toy in. Louis gasps once her fake dick is pushed into Harry, so deep into him that the fake balls are pressed snuggly up against Harry's real balls. 

 

Harry gasps, his whole body going rigid. There's something about the fact that Louis can't feel how tense and tight Harry's hole has gotten, but can see the visible tightness that does something to Louis. It's as if a weight has been pushed against the bottom of her tummy. She can tell she's getting wet, wishes more than anything that they'd had gotten the extra vibrator that she could have attached to the strap on for her to actually get pleasure from fucking him. 

 

"You okay baby?" Louis asks, concerned. Did she not finger him open enough?

 

Harry groans, his body wobbling as his head rests in between the dip of his shoulder blades. "Yeah - just give me a minute."

 

Louis nods, rubs her hands up and down the planes of Harry's back, his sides, his bum cheeks, his legs. Harry's back starts to ease up, making it not as tense as it was when Louis first pushed the fake dick inside of him. She massages her tiny fingers into his sides, causing him to laugh a bit because he's ticklish. 

 

He takes a deep breath, then Harry turns his head to the side, nodding at Louis, giving her a silent permission to move. 

 

Louis hums in acknowledgment, moving her hips back until only the head of the toy is inside of Harry, then slams back in. Harry's whole body shifts forward, a moan falling from his lips. Louis starts thrusting inside of him, fucking him with the toy slowly, keeping it deep inside of him. 

 

“Faster,” Harry moans, pushing his arse back onto Louis's fake cock. 

 

Louis complies, fucking into him harder and faster than before. 

 

“Right there, oh my god, right there, baby,” Harry moans, hands gripping the sheets for leverage. “Feel so good inside me, Lou.”

 

“Yeah? Like when my cock's inside of you, baby?” Louis moans, pushing roughly inside of him. Louis fucks the toy hard inside of Harry, making sure to hit his prostate on every down stroke, causing Harry to moan and curse every time. 

 

“Yeah, god, fucking love it. Feels so fucking good inside of me,” Harry says, raspy and low. His voice is just that pitch deeper that it usually gets when he's about to come.

 

“You look so good like this, H. So needy just for me, just for my cock,” Louis says, leaning forward so that her tits are pushing against Harry's back. Her hands are on his hips. She bites on his ear lobe, kissing her way down his neck.

 

“Gonna come,” Harry whines, his arse fucking back onto Louis's fake dick so hard that Louis loses rhythm in her thrusts. She grabs a handful of Harry's arse cheeks for leverage, fucking into him hard and fast until Harry's screaming and come is painting his chest and the sheets below him.

Louis fucks him through his orgasm, then pulls the toy out of him gently and kisses his lower back.

 

Harry's breathing is heavy when he turns to lay on his back, starring up at the ceiling.

 

“How was that, then?” Louis asks, smiling at him because she's sure she already knows the answer.

 

“God,” Harry breathes, pushing his head back into the pillows and inhaling deeply. 

 

Louis smiles. “Guess I'm an even better fuck than I'd thought I'd be, yeah?”

 

Harry smiles, leans up and kisses Louis hard, pulling her onto his stomach. She's sitting in a pool of his come, but she doesn't even care. She's so wet that Harry can probably feel it against his lower abdomen. 

 

“Got you wet, hmm?” Harry asks, kissing down her neck, nipping at her collarbones. 

 

Louis grinds down against Harry's stomach in an answer, the fake dick sliding in Harry's come and against his stomach. 

 

Harry hums. “Why don't you take that off so I can get you off proper?”

 

Louis is quick to undo the straps holding the fake dick onto her body, pulling it down her legs, then moving so that she can pull it off of her legs and throw it to the side. 

 

Harry doesn't hesitate to rub two fingers against Louis's cunt, spreading her wetness around and getting her clit nice and wet. He shoves two fingers inside of her tight cunt, fingering her while he sucks on her nipples. Louis moans, grabbing onto the back of Harry's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair tightly in her tiny fist. She fucks her hips down on Harry's hand, searching out for her orgasm.

 

It doesn't take long for Louis to be moaning, already so worked up from fucking Harry with the strap-on. She comes with a loud, drawn out moan and her hips working erratically down on Harry's long fingers. 

 

Harry keeps fucking her with his fingers, until she's squirming and making him pull his fingers out. He sucks them into his mouth, smiling around his fingers at the disgusted face she makes towards him. 

 

“So,” Louis says, then laughs and shakes her head. “I actually really liked that, liked... fucking you.”

Harry blushes. “Yeah?”

 

“Mhm,” Louis hums. “Could do it more often, too, if you'd like.”

 

Harry smiles. “Yeah, that'd be – that's cool. I'd really like that.”

 

“Good. Now that that's out of the way – go make me some dinner or something. I'm fucked out and starving,” Louis says, reaching behind Harry to slap his bum.

 

Harry laughs, pushing Louis off of him and walks out of the room. About a half hour later, he's walking back into the room, with a plate of food in his hands and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to let me know what you thought! comments and criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on instagram (@scruffydaddylouis) or tumblr (glamorlarry) or twitter (@glamorlarry) and chit chat with me if you'd like :)


End file.
